Power systems having a plurality of different energy supplies to power unmanned, underwater vessels and/or vehicles are known. Generally, these hybrid power systems maintain the power sub-systems associated with the separate power sources separate from each other. Each power source is typically used to power different sets of components.
The architecture of these power systems is usually rigid and requires that a predetermined set of energy supplies provide energy in a predictable manner. This architecture generally provides for a centralized control scheme that must be designed for the specific combination of energy supplies to be used.
Similarly, conventional systems may extend this rigid, centralized control and power scheme to system loads. As such, these system may not enable different types of system loads to be accommodated through a common interface for power and control.